In recent years, there has been proposed a brake device configured to selectively use a hydraulic pressure from a master cylinder and a hydraulic pressure from a pressure pump (accumulator), which is a power hydraulic pressure source. For example, a brake system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and a brake control device disclosed in Patent Literature 2 have hitherto been known as the brake device of this type. In the brake system and the brake control device, a target hydraulic pressure for each wheel cylinder is set so as to correspond to the hydraulic pressure generated in the master cylinder by a depressing operation by the driver on the brake pedal, and the hydraulic pressure pressurized by the pressure pump is controlled to follow the target hydraulic pressure and to be supplied by driving a linear control valve and various electromagnetic on-off valves. Further, for example, the following technology has been proposed. As in the brake control device disclosed in Patent Literature 2, only a pressure increasing linear control valve for realizing pressure increasing linear control is provided between the power hydraulic pressure source and a main flow passage to which the plurality of wheel cylinders are connected in order to control, in common, hydraulic pressures in the plurality of wheel cylinders. Pressure reducing linear control valves are employed as a part of pressure reducing valves, which are provided on the respective wheels and communicable to a reservoir. In this manner, the number of valves provided for the entire brake device is decreased.